


A Surprise for Symmetra

by chaosandcookies



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Surprise Party, Symmccree, satya vaswani x jesse mccree, symmcree, symmetra x mccree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: McCree learns that Symmetra has never celebrated her birthday before and decides that needs to change asap! Lots of fluff! A SymMcree fic. There will be NSFW mature rated bonus chapters i will post separately from the main story to keep the main fic rated for everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked this chapter after reading it again, the previous version is the version i posted on my tumblr and was my first piece i made after having stopped writing for many many years. It just seemed so rushed and even I wouldn't read my story if the first chapter was like this. But i'm happy with this new version now! The first chapter needs to get you hooked to the story after all right? Anyways...hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

It was a lazy afternoon, Satya, Jesse, Hana and Lucio were eating lunch outside laughing and telling stories. Somehow the topic of “hilarious/embarrassing birthday moments” came up and Lucio was describing how at his last birthday a crowd surfing stunt went wrong. 

"I was in a cast for a month after that stunt. Still didn't cancel the tour tho, my fans don't deserve to suffer because of my own stupidity after all!" Lucio said with a bit of pride in his tone. "How about you McCree, a guy like you has got to have some good stories" Lucio smirked and leaned back into his seat waiting for his response. 

"Hmm well let's see..." the cowboy pondered for a second, sure he had good stories, but appropriate ones to tell with the ladies around...maybe not. "Well there was one a few years ago me and my buds went to a bar during a mechanical bull night. I was beating everyone's scores too! Made it to almost two minutes until i got flug off by the moderator and flew across the room. Luckily no bad injuries came from that tho I did hit my head pretty bad. That plus the hangover that next morning was like hell" Jesse chuckled to himself scratching the back of his head

"Geez what's with you guys and getting injured?" the small gamer questioned. 

"The best parties always end with at least a few bruises!" McCree chimed

"Well then Han' what's your most embarrassing birthday moment huh?" Lucio asked 

"Hmm....well, there was this one time I accidentally hit a kid in the face while playing a round of laser tag with my friends. She was so tiny I didn't even know she was next to me! I felt so bad i took her with me and got her the most hit points and let her win every round." Hana said

"That was cute, not really embarrassing tho" Lucio teased 

"Well I don't really get to celebrate my birthday that much, it's in winter, during the holidays at that. Also I'm kinda a soldier and movie star...not much free time dude" Hana reminded Lucio

"Right...sorry" Lucio apologized while scratching the back of his head

“How ‘bout you Darlin? you got any funny birthday stories for us?” he asked nudging Satya hoping for a good story.

She just shyly blushed nervously and said “Well I…i’ve never celebrated my birthday. I’m actually not sure when it is to be honest... My birth records are missing and Vishkar never bothered to find or tell me.” she looked around and everyone looked shocked and sad to hear she’s never had a birthday.

“Damn…you’ve never had a party Vaswani? That’s messed up.” Lucio said, actually feeling pretty bad for her.

“It’s fine, it’s rather unnecessary at this point. There’s no need for celebrating one specific day of one’s life. If others care about you then that’s celebratory enough.” Satya claimed trying to reassure everyone not to worry about it. She didn’t like worrying people or getting pity from others. Still, everyone did look saddened and uneasy even after her reassurance. The rest of lunch was a bit awkward after that.

The next day Jesse gathered up a meeting of the overwatch crew members. “Alright gather ‘round everyone, I’ve gathered y’all here today because Satya has never had a birthday party an’ that. just. ain't. right. So we’re gonna celebrate here at headquarters and all y’all gonna help out y’here? Any objections?” Jesse said in a somewhat demanding tone. Jack isn’t amused that he called them all here for something as silly as this. Ana is smiling, proud that he turned out to be such a sweet young man. All the youngsters are beaming because they love parties and can’t wait to help.

“I’ll help with the cake!!!” Lena said excitedly

“I got music!” Lucio boasted

“we got decorations!” Jamie volunteers for himself and Mako “it’ll be a…blast!” he snickers. McCree gives him a warning look that says no funny business or you’re dead. “Don’t worry mate we like the Shelia we ain’t gonna sabotage or nothin’” Jamie reassured.

“I’ll help with the party games!” Hana cheered “I can help with the cake too if Lena needs any” Mei chimed in shyly.

“That’s great! Thank ya kindly. Let’s make it for this weekend then, that’ll give us enough days to get everything prepared. Ana, Angie, Reinhardt, and Jack i’m makin’ ya’ll in charge to of everything to make sure everything goes down smoothly. Since i gotta distract her all day until the time of the party I’m definitely goin to need y’all to supervise. That ok with y’all?”

“Of cooooourse! I LOVE parties!!!” Reinhardt beamed with his booming voice.

“You can count on us Jesse” Angela reassured and Ana nodded in agreement. Jack just huffed with crossed arms. He’ll help, but he won’t be happy about it. Everyone split up into pairs based on what they’d be helping on as the meeting was adjourned.

**.:Tracer and Mei:.**

“Oh boy Mei we get to make the cake! It’s gonna be big with flowers and sprinkles and rainbows and and…SPARKLERS!” Tracer was overly excited to help throw this party. Mei was starting to get a bit nervous that she wouldn’t be able to keep up with her

“Um Lena….what flavor should we choose to make? Do you know what Satya likes?”

Tracer paused “uh….ummmmm…..well everyone likes chocolate right? and vanilla never fails! Maybe vanilla with a filling! Uhmmmm....”

“Maybe we should ask McCree?”

“Yeah….”

“i’ll text him”

.:Lucio and Hana:.

“i’m gonna put together the hottest playlist for this party! Vaswani’s gonna love it!” Lucio claimed excitedly already searching his library for songs while laying on top of Hana's bed.

“I don’t think Satya would like video games so what kinda games should we do for the party?” Hana asked falling back into her beanbag chair wracking her brain for ideas

“hmm let’s look some up, there’s gotta be a ton online." Lucio suggested then started to mimic Reinhardt in a bad German accent "But you can never go wrong with the classics like truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, spin the bottle….” Lucio trailed off and stopped his joking as he saw Hana’s face grow more and more devious and mischievous as he listed such games “…oh boy this is gonna be one interesting party i can already tell”

**.:Jamie and Mako:.(( 4 days left))**

The two were in their lab tinkering around with a bunch of craft items from paper mache to glitter.

“I give it a 10!”

“you’ve said that for every decoration we’ve made so far Jamison”

“because we’re creative geniuses! she’s gonna love it!” Junkrat said giggling

“…let’s just settle for like. she is a perfectionist after all and we….aren’t.” Mako said trying his hardest to sound not so harsh

“oh don’t be so hard on everything! it’s the thought that counts! especially since it is the girl’s first birthday party!” Jamie cheered

“if you say so…” Mako said in a bit of an annoyed tone, partly at Jamie overly optimistic attitude at this project, and partly because he got him covered in glitter and it’s now everywhere on both of them and the room.

**.:McCree & Symmetra:.**

*bzz bzz bzz bzz*

“your phone sure has been going off a lot lately Jesse…” Satya said with a bit of suspicion

“Ahaha yeah um Hana! Added me to a group chat an’ the kids keep blowing up my phone! No big deal honey, i can silence it if it’s botherin you” McCree lied _“Can’t these kids do anything without asking a million questions”_ he thought to himself, slightly annoyed at the amount of texts he’s been getting for the past few days

“Ah alright. She must really love showing you those funny pictures to add you to a group text” she chuckled to herself at the trouble she thinks Jesse got himself into for giving Hana his personal number.

“Y’know how kids are, they get excited and gotta show it everyone immediately. No harm done, she’s a good kid after all” Jesse said smiling, relieved that she bought his lie without question.

McCree checks his phone and it’s texts from Tracer, Mei, and Mako, all over questions or pictures for things that have gone wrong. Jesse sighed. “I need back up for these guys, Lucio and Hana already have their own projects, maybe i can get Genji and Zenyatta to help. And maybe Genji will bring his mopey brother along too, i’ll take any backup i can get at this point.” Jesse groaned and dialed his phone to call Genji for help

**.:Genji & Zenyatta:.**

“A party you say? For Symmetra? Oh how sad… Of course I’ll help! Yes i can bring them too. Yoshi! Ja ne” *beep* (t/n:yoshi: Alright, ja ne: see you later/soon)

“Who was that Genji?” Zenyatta asked curiously

“McCree! He’s throwing a surprise party for Symmetra, he said she’s never had a birthday party so he’s throwing one for her on Saturday and needs our help. I think we need to help with cooking and decorations”

“Maybe we can get your brother to help! You said he’s good at origami right? He could help with decorations!” Zenyatta said cheerfully

“It will take some convincing but hopefully we can get him to help” Genji stated while trying to think of a way to convince his brother

**.:Hanzo:.**

*bzz bzz bzz*

“Hello?”

“Brother I need your help!” Genji said a bit excitedly on the other end

“What for? What’s wrong?” He immediately assumed it was a mission or his brother was in trouble and started walking to get his bow

“A surprise birthday party! McCree is throwing it and we need some help for some stuff!”

“A party?! You called me for this?! I thought you were in trouble! No!” Hanzo said a bit annoyed at his younger sibling

“But brother it’s for Symmetra! McCree says she’s never celebrated her birthday before because she doesn’t know when it is. Isn’t that sad?!” Genji whined to his brother trying to sympathize him into helping

“That is rather unfortunate but I just don’t see how I can help. I barely know Satya afte rall. If you wish i can come to the celebration but otherwise…”

“Well brother, considering you called her by her first name I’d say you do know her a little bit!” Genji said with a sly smirk on his face he was lucky Hanzo couldn’t see. “You can help us decorate! You’re great at origami! You use to do it all the time when we were kids! We can make her 1000 cranes for good luck! She’ll love it!”

Hanzo sighed at his little brother’s persistence “I haven’t done origami in years Genji i–”

“Please brother!!! It’ll be like old times!”

Hanzo sighed in defeat “Okay fine. You win. I’ll meet you at headquarters tomorrow so we can work on it”

“Yoshi!! See you tomorrow brother” Genji said excited he got his brother to agree and hung up the phone

*beep*

Hanzo wasn’t very excited for what his brother talked him into doing, but he is a little happy that he has the chance to bond with his brother again. He knows he hasn’t been treating Genji as well as he should have been lately so it will be nice to bond like old times. But 1000 cranes…that’s a bit much to do in such a short amount of time he thought to himself.

**.:Tracer and Mei:. ((3 Days Left))**

“Ahhh it’s only a few days away and we’ve failed miserably so far!” Lena whined in defeat

“What’s wrong girls? You seem to be having trouble. Plus something smells like it’s burning…” Ana asked as she walked into the kitchen

“We’re having some difficulty making the cake for Satya…we either keep burning it or it ends up tasting awful…” Mei explained in an exasperated voice

“WHAT is with the BURNING smell my friends?!” Reinhardt asked from down the hallway as he walked towards the kitchen but his booming voice could be heard clearly

“The girls are having troubles making the cake” Ana replied

“WHAT?! Then we should teach them! Reinhardt roared happily “Come my friends, get me an apron I’ll show you how to make a proper cake!”

Ana chuckled a bit, knowing that when he meant “proper’ cake he meant “huge and unnecessary” cake

“REALLY?! OH BOY! Look Mei he’s gonna teach us i can’t wait this is gonna be the best cake ever!” Lena boasted while jumping up and down

“Let’s get started!” Mei smiled while handing aprons to Reinhardt and Ana as Tracer dashed around getting the ingredients and utensils.

Ana didn’t really want to help bake the cake but her mischievous side wanted to see what Reinhardt was going to put the poor girls through, they had no idea what they were in for

**.:The Decorations Team:.**

Hanzo sighed “Even with our speed and Zenyatta’s 8 hands i really don’t think we’re going to be able to make 1000 cranes in two days Genji” he said as he folded the paper rhythmically as if the entire process was simply muscle memory

“I think we have a nice flow going and we do have a lot done right now. I think we can do it brother!” Genji said optimistically

“Let’s see we have almost 100 already and we’ve been working for an hour and a half so if we do this for 5 hours today and tomorrow we should be done!” Zenyatta said calmly

Hanzo was about to groan about how troublesome this was until Genji started talking “That may be a lot of work but I think it’s worth it. Especially since i get to spend time with my brother and my master. It’s nice being with you two at the same time”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile softly at his siblings words. To know his brother still thought so fondly of him. Even if this project was tedious it was worth it to have some bonding time with him again and to get to know who his new master was.

“And how is your project coming along Jamison?” Zenyatta asked happily

Junkrat sneered at the omnic, still not happy that he works with them but still replied “Goin just great thanks, we’ve made a buncha’ pinatas for the Sheila so they’ll explode with confetti an’ glitter when they’re broken. And of course the birthday banner! The Sheila’s gonna love it!”

The three stared at him and Mako, well that explains why they’ve been covered in glitter for the past few days

“How lovely!” the omnic spoke up “I’m sure she’s going to love everything!” Zenyatta cheered happily as he put three cranes down on the table

Jamie huffed, mad that it’s so hard to be mad at an omnic when they’re just so damn nice all the time. “Thanks…I guess…”

Mako chuckled at the rat’s reaction and put his hand on rat’s head “come on we still have a lot of work to do” he said while moving him towards their work station

Everyone worked diligently determined not to let Jesse down and show Satya the best birthday celebration they’ve ever thrown

**.:End Part 1:.**


	2. the morning before the party

It was early Saturday morning, around 9am, The couple was in the kitchen of their shared flat at the base. Satya was standing at the kitchen counter, waiting for her tea to finish brewing and Jesse was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. They were still in their pajamas, she was only wearing one of his t-shirts that was very large and loose on her, but barely long enough to cover her hips, and Jesse was shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of loose pajama pants.

“Jesse…” The architect spoke up breaking the calm silence “have you noticed everyone has been acting rather strange these past few days? You even seem more stressed lately. Is something going on that I don’t know about?” Satya asked concerned while she sipped her morning tea.

“What? Y’must be imagin’ things Darlin’ I ain’t see nobody actin’ funny lately” McCree got up from the table and walked over to her “you worry too much y’know that right?” he replied while his arms snaked around her waist and he placed a kiss on top on her head.

She put her cup down on the counter and looked up at him hugging him close, laying her head on his bare chest. She sighed “I suppose I am still new to how everything works here…” she trailed off “…maybe they’re still getting used to me being around here? Or…they just don’t like me?”

“Oh hush! That’s nonsense! Darlin everyone likes you, even Lucio warmed up to ya!” He assured her while hugging her tighter

“I suppose that is true… maybe i am just imagining things…”

Jesse picked her up and walked back to their bedroom, laying down on their bed with his arms glued around her “I promise you there’s nothing wrong angel. Now, let’s stay in bed a bit longer, it is our day off after all” he gave her a kiss and she nuzzled into him, smiling at his reassurance.

*bzz bzz bzz*

They both sighed. “Again? You’ve been getting so many messages and calls lately. Is something going on?” Satya questioned, sounding a bit upset

“Nothin’ t’worry about sweetheart. Just gimmie a second and we can go back to bed” He assured her as he got up and started furiously texting Fareeha to help them back at headquarters with the party after realizing he hadn’t asked her to help with anything specific yet.

“Eh? Is this what you and mom have been up to? A surprise party?” Fareeha replied back

“Yes and it’s today but everyone needs some kinda help for some reason back at headquarters. See if you can get Jack to help you too. I gotta keep Satya distracted until it’s time for the party!” Jesse replied back desperately

“Don’t worry you can count on me!” Fareeha replied, seemingly excited to help out

“Now where were we” he climbed back into bed, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head

“Jesse if they need your help with something you should go…” Satya said as she was laying on his chest, mindlessly drawing small circles

“Sweetheart I told ya it’s nothin’ to worry about. Fareeha has it all covered” He assured her while playing with her long, soft, sweet floral scented hair between his robotic fingers.

She chuckled “getting your little sister to do your work for you huh?” she teased at him while lightly poking at his chest

“We both know she’s more than capable for any job” he said while searching for her hand and interlocking fingers

The architect smiled as she melted under his touch, “I suppose you are right” she said no longer minding if he was needed at headquarters or not. She didn’t want him to leave anyways. Satya took in his scent, he smelled nice and clean like soap mixed with pine, or was it cinnamon? Those “for men” soaps always had interestingly unique scents with ridiculous names she thought. It wasn’t a strong smell, it was actually pretty gentle, you wouldn’t be able to tell unless you were right next to him. She loved the his scent so it’s always upsetting when he starts smoking later in the day and ruins it for her. Sometimes when he was away on a mission without her she would sleep in one of his used shirts. 

Satya scooched up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, surprising the cowboy a bit, and buried her face back into his neck. He lifted her chin back up to his face and smiled at her, giving her a warm loving kiss. McCree looked at the clock, it read 9:30am. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head, it would be hours before the party would start so he indulged in having their alone time together, just spending their morning cuddling with each other in their pajamas. It was the simple things like this that they loved spending with each other; cuddling, kisses, and mumbling sweet nothings to each other as they indulged in each other’s scents and touch.

.:Pharrah:.

Fareeha looked around the base for Jack, wondering where that grumpy old man could be. She could only wonder what he did during his free time. She figured the most logical place to check first would be his room. While on her way to her destination she saw a bunch of her teammates scrambling around from room to room. She just figured they were setting up for the party and continued on, almost hoping no one would ask her for help before she got to Jack. She knocked on his door, a bit nervous since she’s never had to bother him before.

“Door’s unlocked.” a gruff voice stated from behind the door, surprising her a bit. Fareeha opened the door slowly to see the old soldier in casual clothes without his visor cleaning his weapons. 

“Oh Fareeha, what can I do for you” Jack asked looking up from his gun.

“Ah…Jesse needs us to go help out the others for the party for Satya later today. He didn’t specifically say what though…”

Jack sighed “right…that’s today huh. Alright, I guess we’ll just have to split up amongst each group and see what they need help with.” the soldier got up from his seat and walked towards the door “I’ll go see what those junkers are up to, you go see if your mother needs any help with the girls”

She nodded and parted ways from the former commander.

.: Roadhog and Junkrat:.

The two junkers were outside in the garden/picnic area where the party would be held putting up their decorations. A crudely written out banner hung on the wall of the building behind the picnic tables. It read “Happy Birthday Satya” with Jamie’s signature smiley faces on each end. Each tree in the garden held at least two of their colorful homemade piñatas, there was streamers all over the tables and chairs, they resisted putting streamers on the trees themselves for the sake of not having Jack or anyone else yelling at them for messing with the plants, thanks to Mako’s better judgement. Each table had a “Happy Birthday” balloon on top of it held by a paper weight, every seat had a party popper and party horn sitting atop the tables, and on the spot reserved for the party girl herself there was a bouquet of balloons tied to her chair.

“Don’ look t’bad now does it eh Hog? I think the Sheila will like it!” Jamie looked around the garden proud of himself. Mako grunted in agreement and sat down in the closest chair. Jamie might have been a handful these past couple of days but it was worth it, it actually didn’t look half bad. Maybe not as nice and orderly as Vaswani would like, but still, he thought she would appreciate the effort, especially since Junkrat actually bathed and cleaned up for the occasion, she’s always calling him filthy so in his eyes he did her a favor to show he was taking this seriously. Jamie even wore a shirt and jeans instead of just his ripped up shorts like he was use to. Hell even Hog wore a shirt too, they might not be wearing anything fancy but it was still surprising to see them properly clothed, the gesture that they took this party seriously was definitely there.

Jack walked into the garden to see the junkers admiring their work, actually pleasantly surprised to see it actually didn’t look too bad and it seemed as though they were already done so he might not have to help out at all. He looked around and smirked at the party horns on top of the table, seemed a bit childish but Satya would definitely be getting the classic birthday party experience. “Looks like you boys have everything under control huh?”

Jamie jumped in surprise, too absorbed in admiring his own work that he didn’t notice Jack walk into the garden. “Y-yup! Everything’s all set for the party on our end! Nothin’ t’worry ‘bout over ‘ere boss!”

“Alright then, guess I’ll go check on Hana and see what she’s up to. If anything comes up call me or Fareeha”

“Y’got it boss!” Jamie said saluting the old commander, still awkward around all these military types unsure of what to do and how to address them.Jack just looked at him slightly confused with an eyebrow raised and smirked before walking out of the garden.

.:The cake team:.

“It took forever but we finally finished!!” Tracer said slightly exhausted but still excited as she sat down next to Mei. Mei was exhausted and was laying her head on top of the table using her arms as a pillow. Ana was trying to hold back her laughter at the girls exhaustion as she made tea for everyone. She knew Reinhardt was going to put the two girls to work but she didn’t think he’d exhaust them like this, especially not Lena.

“Now THIS is a birthday cake!” Reinhardt beamed at the creation before him. It was as big as a wedding cake! German chocolate cake with whipped vanilla icing, 4 tiers with baby blue and pastel purple frosting flowers covering the entire thing except for down the center of the first 3 tiers where it read “Happy Birthday Satya!” in baby blue letters. The only thing that was missing was the sparklers that they planned to put on with the candles when it was the proper time.

“Hey do you guys need any hel–WOAH” Fareeha walked into the kitchen surprised at what she was seeing before her. “You guys made this?!?! It looks like it was made by a professional!!”

“THAAANK YOU FAREEHA!” Reinhardt exclaimed and embraced Fareeha in a bear hug.

“Reinhardt you made this?! How?!” Fareeha asked after she caught her breath from the very large soldier’s hug.

“Yes! I helped Lena and Mei since they were having trouble. My parents owned a bakery back in Germany and they passed down all of their recipes to me!” He said with a smile

“Woah…mom did you know this?!” She asked Ana. Ana grinned, amused that her daughter still saw Reinhardt as an idol, even after knowing him personally for all of these years.

“I knew that he was a great cook but i had no idea about his family backgrounds. Seems you still have secrets from me even after all these years eh Reinhardt?” Ana teased. Reinhardt blushed slightly and scratched the back of his neck.

“You know I would never keep a secret from you on purpose my love” He chuckled nervously. Ana simply rubbed a hand his back and kissed his cheek

“Do you think she’ll like it Fareeha?!” Lena asked excitedly

“Like it? She’ll love it! This is beautiful! You guys did a great job!!” Fareeha assured Lena. The speedster beamed and couldn’t wait til the party to see everyone’s reaction. “Well I suppose if everyone here is fine I should go see if anyone else needs help” she said as she was about to walk out the kitchen

“Why don’t you have some tea with us Fareeha, have you eaten breakfast yet?” Her mother asked and insisted she sit down with them

“Well…no…but Jesse asked me to get Jack and help everyone who needed it so we’ve been checking on all the groups. I came to you guys first after I got Jack so i should probably see if anyone else needs help” Fareeha explained.

“Ah that old man needs to bond with the newer recruits anyways. Jack can handle it I assure you now sit and have some tea. I’ll make you breakfast” Ana insisted, almost commanding her daughter.

“Well….I guess I can check if the rest need help after breakfast…” Fareeha said giving herself an excuse and sitting down with her friends and family.

“I can make breakfast!” Reinhardt volunteered, alerting Lena and Mei, not wanting to have a breakfast fit for two armies sitting in front of them

“That’s okay habibi, there’s only 5 of us, not a hundred, I can handle it” Ana assured him as she got up to cook for the small group.

 

.:Genji, Hanzo, and Zenyatta:.

The three were meditating in together in the meditation room. Surprisingly Hanzo had suggested that they start meditating together more often in an attempt to show that he was serious about improving their tarnished relationship. Genji stood up and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder “Come on brother, it is about time we go and help with the party” Genji said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. Zenyatta stopped his meditation as well and rose up to leave for the occasion.

“Alright, I will go to my room to get our gift for her” Hanzo stood up “I will meet you in the garden in a few minutes”. Genji and Zenyatta nodded as they parted ways. Hanzo went into his room and grabbed the thousand crane piece, strung together beautifully into a hanging ornament, a bit surprising how nice it turned out considering the short amount of time they had. He also grabbed a long and narrow present bag before leaving his room.

Hanzo walked into the garden to see his brother and Zenyatta talking to the junkers. The decorations were surprisingly much nicer than he expected from them. He walked up to them and put his gift down on a table while still holding the cranes. “Where should I put this…” he asked the junkers, since they were the ones who decorated the entire area anyways.

“Hmm….” Jamie pondered while looking at the crane ornament “Such a nice piece should be the center of attention right? How about we pin it underneath the banner that way everyone’ll see it!” Hanzo nodded and went over to pin it to the wall. Genji looked at his brother and noticed his gift bag and picked it up.

“Hey brother who’s this for~?” Genji said teasingly waving the bag between his fingers.

“Looks like a gift for the Sheila” Jamie said with a smug look on his face joining in on the teasing.

Hanzo tried to keep his composure as he turned around from pinning the crane ornament onto the wall but there was still a slight blush on his face. “Well obviously it’s for Satya. You told me she never had a birthday celebration before right? It only seemed right to get a gift for her as well. Isn’t that what you typically do for people on their birthdays anyway?” Hanzo claimed, trying not to sound flustered.

“Well of course brother, I just didn’t expect YOU to get her anything, especially after trying to deny your friendship with her before when I had asked you to help us” Genji said still being cheeky towards his older brother. “I can’t believe you got her a bottle of sake tho, so predictable brother” Genji laughed. As he waved the bag back and forth he heard something else shake inside the bag. He moved the colorful paper aside and looked inside the bag and saw a small flat box “wait brother did you get her two things?!”

“Wot he get her?!” Jamie asked moving towards Genji trying to get a look inside of the gift bag “kinda looks like a jewelry box t’ me mate.” Jamie said with a sly grin

“That is none of you business, Rat.” Hanzo stated bluntly, getting more annoyed at this situation his younger brother has caused. “Did you guys even get her a gift?” he asked. The thought occurring to him, he didn’t want to make things awkward by being the only one who got her a present.

“Of course, Shelia’s gifts are all over on that table” Jamie said pointing to the table behind Hanzo in the far corner, with four presents already sitting on top of it. Hanzo looked at the table behind him then reached and grabbed his gift back from his brother’s hand and put it over with the rest of the gifts.

“So brother? Is it jewelry? I didn’t know you thought of Ms. Vaswani so fondly” Genji continued his teasing, knowing if it wasn’t for his visor covering his face Hanzo would strangle him just for the huge smirk on his face. 

“That is none of your business either, Genji.” Hanzo said sternly trying to keep his composure, pressing his index finger to his brother’s forehead. 

“He is right Genji. you’ll just have to find out later when she opens her gifts” Zenyatta said cheerfully, half teasing Hanzo as well. He found it amusing to see the two brothers quarrel with each other, happy to see them getting along once again.

“You even look nicer today brother, wearing a button down and pants instead of your regular clothes, and your hair isn’t tied up! If I didn’t know any better i’d say you put extra thought to look nice for her today” Genji was being relentless, acting like a true little brother as he continued to tease Hanzo. He tried to hold back a chuckle as he saw his brothers cheeks slightly redden. The junkers just sat back and watched amused as the brothers went back and forth.

“I dressed like this because it is suppose to be a special occasion. Look, even the junkers are wearing proper clothing for once. It is not just me who wanted to look presentable for her today. I guess you wouldn’t know about that though since you clearly do not need to wear clothes anymore” Hanzo said with a smirk thinking he had the upper hand again. 

“Low blow brother. I can still wear clothes! I just choose not to, i….feel silly wearing them now since it doesn’t seem to make much sense to anymore” Genji retorted, with a tinge of something like embarrassment in his voice.

Hanzo immediately felt bad for saying that to him, he knew his brother was just teasing and sometimes he could sound really harsh even when he didn’t mean to “I’m sorry Genji i didn’t mean that” he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder in an apologetic manner. 

“It’s okay brother, I am okay with who I am now thanks to Zenyatta” 

Zenyatta perked up at the mention of his name, orbs spinning around his neck slightly faster. Before he could say anything the group of men’s attention was diverted to the people who just entered the garden.

Hana, Lucio, and Jack all came into the garden together. Lucio was carrying a small amp-like speaker rolling behind him and a backpack with his laptop and equipment. Hana had a big bag of what looked like different drinks and a backpack with what was probably filled with party games. Jack was empty handed because Hana refused to let him carry anything, stating that she wasn’t a little girl and could handle herself. Hana and Lucio started setting up while Jack went over to talk with the rest of the men, having nothing else to do for now.

Hana looked up from her bag at the group of men standing a few feet away from her with an analyzing look, something was different about them. The gamer stared at them for a second before blurting out her realization; “Woah all of you guys cleaned up and dressed nice for Sati huh?! You guys must all really like her!” She giggled before going back into her bag and taking out a bunch of bottles. Hanzo and Jamie blushed slightly from her blunt statement. Mako, Genji and Zenyatta laughed at the two’s reaction. Even Hana was teasing them about putting effort into how they looked. They just hoped she wouldn’t say anything about it in front of her, especially since she was one of the closest people to her out of everyone in the base. Jack just seemed confused as if he was missing out on something based on everyone’s reaction to what she said to them. 

The cake team walked through the doors joining the rest of them, Reinhardt carried the cake from the kitchen to the garden luckily without any problems on the way and placed the birthday cake on the table that was reserved for the birthday girl herself. It looked even better with the balloons and decorations around it. Lena secretly couldn’t wait to see how it looked with all the candles and sparklers on top of it. 

“Woah! You guys made that cake?! Impressive!” Jamie exclaimed, basically stating what was on everyone’s minds since they walked in. Everyone was staring at how nice it looked, almost too nice to eat, almost, that is. Hana and Lucio even stopped setting up to go over and stare at it.

“Damn guys you made this cake by yourselves?!” Lucio asked Lena and Mei, shocked at how nice it was.

The girls looked down shyly and nodded their heads no. “Reinhardt actually did most of the work, we were terrible at making it by ourselves, we just helped him” Lena replied to the musician

“Reinhardt?! YOU made the cake?!” Hana asked in shock

Reinhardt laughed “It was no big deal! This isn’t even the biggest cake i’ve made before! This was no problem at all!” The large German man cheered.

That only made everyone else stare in even more shock. Of all people they wouldn’t have expected Reinhardt to be such a talented baker. Hana took a bunch of pictures from every angle she could get before going back to setting up her games. Lucio took a few pics as well before going back to setting up the music, and everyone else went around admiring and complimenting the decorations and placing their gifts on the present table, continuing to talk amongst themselves as they waited around for their cue.

Everything was ready for the party to start; the only thing that was missing was the guest of honor.


	3. The Surprise

:Mercy:.

Angela awoke from her slumber, it was always a rare occasion when she got to sleep in so she indulged in not having to set any alarms for this morning. The doctor looked over at her side table, her clock read 11:35am. “SCHIEßE I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING WITH THE PARTY” Mercy got out of bed in a hurry and ran to the bathroom to shower and dress so she could meet with everyone as soon as possible. The party wasn’t until 2 but she could only think of all the issues they might be having right now without her.

She hurried down the hallway with her gift and phone in hand and took the elevator to the first floor. “I can’t believe i didn’t get a phone call or text or anything! I hope everything is going okay” she thought to herself as she fixed her hair into her signature ponytail. As she walked into the garden all attention was on her, everyone thinking it might have been Satya and Jesse coming in early. A premature party horn went off and Hana yelled “Surpri---oh it’s just you Angie” the gamer pouted.

“Well geez don’t sound so disappointed” she joked. The doctor looked around and everything seemed to be done already. She was pleasantly surprised on how nice it all looked. “Wow, looks like you guys had everything perfectly under control without me! I guess I worried about waking up so late for no reason”

“Well I figured you could use the rest since you’re always overworking yourself so I told the kids to contact me first before they came to you. But everyone seemed to get their jobs done fine on their own, well except for these two” Ana said with a smile while ruffling Lena’s hair

Angela smiled “did you guys have cake troubles?” Angie asked while looking for the cake. She turned around to see it front and center, a beautiful 4 layer cake covered in pastel flowers “This doesn’t look like you had troubles at all!” Angela gasped at the cake before her. “You guys made this?! It’s incredible!”

“Thank you my friend” Reinhardt smiled “I can’t wait until the birthday girl herself sees it!” he patted Angela on the back and thrusted her forward unintentionally.

The doctor looked around, she saw the present table and placed her gift with the others. As she walked around looking at everyone she couldn’t help but smile. Everyone seemed happy talking amongst each other, and everyone was wearing their normal casual clothes. It was rare not to see at least one person wearing their uniform or battle clothes because they were about to go on a mission, so it was nice seeing everyone together casually without any missions in place for once.

.:Symmetra and McCree:.

McCree was picking out clothes for Satya while she was in the shower. He had just gotten out himself and had a towel wrapped around his head while he fixed his clothes properly and looked through her closet for something nice. He tucked in his shirt to show off his ridiculous signature belt buckle and folded up the sleeves to give them the classic rolled up look but neater, half of the buttons being undone to show off his chest. He looked in the mirror for a minute to make sure he looked good, everything straight and all of the buttons aligned, and took the towel off his head so his hair could finish air drying. His shirt was a deep red color and was wearing black jeans. The cowboy even dabbed on a touch of cologne, something that he usually only wore for special occasions. He went back into her closet looking for something cute and girly but also not too fancy. He pulled out a beautiful yellow sundress covered in white flowers, it wasn’t over the top but still nice enough to wear out at events. “Perfect! I’ve never seen her in this before, I wonder why she doesn’t wear this more often, she looks beautiful in yellow” the cowboy said to himself.

Satya turned the shower off, grabbing a towel to dry off and exiting the shower. Jesse peeked his head into the bathroom with the dress in hand to put it in the bathroom for her, assuming she was still behind the curtain at least, but he was wrong, he blushed as he saw her bent over tying a towel onto her head. She stood up to see her boyfriend watching her and blushed furiously “J-Jesse!! Why are you spying on me?!” she yelled, with her face hot with embarrassment trying to cover up.

“I-I’m sorry darlin’ i was just gonna tell you i picked out clothes for you to wear! I-I didn’t think you stepped out the shower yet” The cowboy retreated his head in embarrassment then stuck his arm thru the door to hand her the dress “H-here, I wantcha to wear this today, i think it’ll look beautiful on ya”. She took the dress and he closed the door, feeling bad for peeping on her like that.

“Jesse isn’t this a bit much? I thought we were just staying in today” Satya questioned, confused at her boyfriend’s choice in clothing. She liked it but it just seemed…unnecessary.

“Well darlin’ since we don’t get too many days off with each other like we have been lately, I didn’t wanna waste them all just spending them inside all the time, as much as i do love our alone time together, I figured we could go on a lil date! I planned a little lunch for us down in the picnic garden. Sound good t’ya?”

She smiled while placing the dress on a hook and continuing her routine, he’s always being such the charmer. “Always the romantic” she giggled “It sounds wonderful, i’ll be out in a moment” she said before she started her hair dryer.

Jesse could barely contain his excitement, waiting outside the door like a smiling puppy he couldn’t wait for her to come out and take her downstairs. After a few minutes of waiting she opened the door. Jesse couldn’t contain himself and grabbed both of her hands, taking a minute to observe his beautiful girlfriend before him. He let go of one of her hands and spun her around while holding the other above her head. “I’m sorry miss have you seen my girlfriend? She was supposed to be in the bathroom but all I see here is an angel” He said with a huge smile still on his face.

She chuckled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips “I’m glad you like it. Though it still feels like a bit much…”

“Darlin don’t be ridiculous you look beautiful. C’mere let me do your hair for ya” he took her hand and walked her back into the bathroom. He stood her in front of the mirror behind the sink, and braiding a section of her hair on the left side, then on on the right side, and combined the two braided pieces to look like a crown going halfway around her head. He kissed the top of her head after admiring his work.

*bzz bzz bzz*

“Jesse….” after a week of constant messages Satya was getting fed up

“Don’t worry darlin, it’s just Angie, wanted to know if we wanted anything from the store” Jesse lied again, he felt bad for lying to her so much lately but it was all going to be worth it in less than 10 minutes.

“Everything’s all set! We’re all down stairs waiting! :)” Angela messaged Jesse

“We’ll be down in a few, get ready! But tell everyone don’t do anything til we’re right in front of them!” Jessie replied. He turned to Satya and held out his hand “shall we?” he smiled

“We shall” she grabbed his hand and returned the smile.

\---

The couple entered the garden and Jesse suddenly snaked his hands over her eyes “Ah! Jesse what are you doing?!” she giggled and grabbed at his hands

“Everything’s suddenly so bright! Your beauty!! It’s blinding!!! I need to shield your beautiful golden eyes from yourself! I can barely see m’self you’re shinin’ so bright!” Jesse teased and laughed as they stumbled across the garden while he covered her face.

“You’re so silly Jesse. Let go I can’t see!” she giggled and pulled at his hands. They had stumbled their way to be in front of the party guests, who were trying their hardest to be quiet and not start giggling with them as well, ready for Jesse’s signal

“Yer the boss sugar!” Jesse put his hands on her shoulders

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Everyone cheered in unison as Satya stared in surprise and bewilderment. Party poppers and party horns were going off. Junkrat and Lucio almost having a party horn battle amongst themselves. Mako’s head was covered in confetti from the party streamers thanks to Jamie popping his too close to him. Hana ran up to her and gave her a huge hug then put a fluffy pink crown on her head that read “Birthday Girl” and had bright pink fake jewels within it.

“Happy Birthday Sati!!! You look so pretty!!!”

The architect looked down at the happy gamer, still clearly confused about everything that was happening. “Wh….birthday? It...it’s not….” She looked around the garden again trying to process everything. Familiar faces smiling in front of her and colorful decorations everywhere behind them “Did….did you guys do this for me?” Satya asked clearly confused and flustered. Everyone giggled at her, it was actually cute to see her flustered like this since she was always so calm and collected about everything.

“Of course it’s all for you Sati! We threw a surprise party for you!” Hana said bouncing up and down clearly overly excited to throw her friend her first birthday party ever

“But why would you all…” Satya trailed off clearly still trying to gain her composure back

“Well after you told us that you never had a birthday party before your boyfriend behind ya organized us all to help out and throw one for ya! Ain’t he a keeper?” Lucio spoke up explaining the situation she was in, partly teasing McCree in the process. She turned around and looked at the cowboy behind her.

Letting go of her shoulders he scratched the back of his head, about to explain himself “Well darlin’ I--” he stopped short when he heard sniffing and looked at the architect in front of him, he immediately took her into his arms once he saw a tear fall down her cheek. “Angel what’s wrong?! Don’tcha like it?!” he asked with concern in his voice, pulling her close and wiping a tear from her eyes.

“No...it’s not that it’s just...this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me before so i’m just a little...overwhelmed by how much everyone cared and how much hard work everyone put into this” She said in between sniffs while he wiped away her tears from her face, smiling gently at her. A sympathetic “aww” was heard from most of the members behind her, Hana ran back up to the couple giving her another tight hug, which was followed by Lena and Fareeha, then Ana, Mei and Jamie, Angela, Zenyatta and Lucio, everyone slowly joining into a group hug except for Mako since he wasn’t one for hugs, Jack trying to keep his grump persona even though he actually really is touched by her reaction, and Hanzo and Genji. Genji not joining simply because he’s trying to get Hanzo to join and Hanzo being too stubborn to join and getting more and more flustered by Genji’s comments.

“Brother why don’t you join in the hug to comfort her? You do like her after all right? This is the perfect time to give her a hug without question!” Genji nudged at his brother

“Be quiet Genji, why don’t you go and join in the hug? You can sneak a hug onto that speedster girl without question after all” He said smugly with his arms crossed not budging to his brother’s teasing.

“How did you?!--” Genji just crossed his arms and pouted, he didn’t think he knew about his small crush on Lena

Jack looked over at the brothers, they were speaking Japanese so he couldn’t understand them but he could only guess it was more brotherly teasing. The last one to actually join in the hug was of course Reinhardt, squeezing everyone together until they couldn’t breathe. The large german man couldn’t contain himself and forgot his own strength again. Once Reinhardt let go everyone slowly walked away trying to catch their breath.

Jesse was still holding Satya, readjusting the birthday crown that Hana gave her and kissed her forehead. “See angel I told you everyone liked ya” he said in a small happy voice. She just smiled and rubbed her eyes a bit. She’s never been so overwhelmed by happiness like this before so she was trying to regain her composure, straightening out her dress and wiping her face to make sure she didn’t look like she was crying anymore. He understood this so he just held her loosely in his arms until she was ready to face everyone again so she would feel less embarrassed. She turned away from him, regaining back most of her composure and he let go of her.

“Thank you everyone for throwing this party for me. It really means a lot to me” she paused and bowed slightly “I...would love to get started but I am unsure of what people do at these events, let alone what we should do first….” she trailed off, eyebrows furrowed and index finger tapping her chin showing visual signs of confusion.

Everyone chuckled at her, she was being especially cute today, some guests even had a slight blush on their faces because it was the first time they’ve ever seen Satya like this, the normally calm, collected, and somewhat sassy architect being so flustered, emotional, and confused. It was adorable, charming even, to see her this way, this side of her. Hana grabbed her hands and started leading her to a table with one of her party games set up “This way Sati! We’re gonna play games first!” the small korean solider said excitedly as she walked her friend to the table whilst everyone followed behind them. Lucio started playing the music to set a more happy and carefree mood.

Satya simply followed behind her friend as everyone walked with them, wondering what type of games they play during these occasions anyways. She felt a little shy still after getting so emotional in front of everyone, it was the first time that’s ever happened to her. But she couldn’t help but smile because it was just this morning that she was worried these same people didn’t like her, only to come downstairs to this, and entire party just for her to celebrate her existence. They might be eccentric at times but honestly she could not have asked for better people to be her friends and coworkers, and she definitely couldn’t have asked for a more caring boyfriend. “I definitely have to make this up to him” she thought to herself. After a week of suspicion caused by the amount of texts and calls he was getting it was all because he was setting up this, what a fantastic, loving man she’s fallen for, her heart fluttered a bit thinking about everything he was going through behind her back just for her. She wanted to make it up to everyone for doing such a sweet and caring gesture for her, but especially for Jesse for planning and organizing the entire thing. But she would have to think of that later, for now she had to think about what kind of game it was Hana was about to make her play.

\---

Just in case you were curious: 

[Symmetra’s dress insp.](http://m.fashionmia.com/Products/floral-printed-charming-round-neck-maxi-dress-154306.html?gclid=Cj0KEQjwvIO_BRDt27qG3YX0w4wBEiQAsGu3edw-zMeB6cqNtHitYHgnHeVskqCsYQBZfimAb7cWSKsaAkaH8P8HAQ) and [Symmetra’s hair insp](http://lifewithme.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/crown-braid-tutorial-marianna-hewitt-hair.jpg).


End file.
